tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
One Missing Dragon
Log Title: One Missing Dragon Characters: Ko-Te, Scales, Springer, Stormfront Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: September 24, 2019 TP: The Fallen TP Summary: After The Fallen's attack, Scales has been hiding. But there are still people looking for her. Category:2019 Category:Logs Category:The Fallen TP As logged by '' Scales Log session starting at 11:29:36 on Tuesday, 24 September 2019. (Radio) Stormfront sends Scales a radio transmission, 'Scales....are you okay? Still tryin to reach you.' < irc.dal.net> Just waiting for the go ahead to collect our dead/injured. And preparing for phase 2. < irc.dal.net> Phase Two? What's phase two? They said that thing was dead! (Radio) Scales transmits, "Nnnnn.." to Stormfront. < irc.dal.net> Its dead, yes. But there's a whole planet that needs to go on. A war that hasn't paused in the least bit. < irc.dal.net> <> I'm enjoying the peace for the moment. < irc.dal.net> Well, yeah, 'course not. Unless the Autobots surrendered while I was unconscious. (Radio) Stormfront sends Scales a radio transmission, 'Scales...are you okay?' (Radio) Scales transmits, "'M s'eepin'.." to Stormfront. < irc.dal.net> <> That new red logo looks great on you... (Radio) Stormfront sends Scales a radio transmission, 'OH you are sleeping. Well no one has seen you. We are getting worried. You aren't sleeping where someone transforming will squish you right?' < irc.dal.net> Eh. The Autobots wouldn't want me. < irc.dal.net> yeah, right. Autobots wouldn't take me < irc.dal.net> I don't think either of us are well behaved. < irc.dal.net> <> You are assuming that I am? (Radio) Scales transmits, "'M safe... Most peoples can't fit in 'ere." to Stormfront. < irc.dal.net> The Decepticons found ways to tame wayward personalities. Why wouldn't the Autobots have ways as well? < irc.dal.net> Tame? Heh, yeahhhhh, I guess you could call what Megatron does "taming" -- didn't know the Autobots would go in for that kinda thing. Not publicly, anyway. I mean, they tried something like that with the Constructicons back in the day but… < irc.dal.net> I for one am not tamed. < irc.dal.net> ...slag. < irc.dal.net> Just have to figure out how to present something to my higher ups. < irc.dal.net> I am looking for a contact on the other side. We have wounded that need to be returned to us. Page me for my frequency. < irc.dal.net> <<>> Give me a bit. Compared to Fortress Maximus' medical bay, the Iacon Medical Center is pretty quiet. The badly injured and those of other factions were rushed to the big guy, leaving those Autobots who were less urgent to come here to rest and wait for their turn with the medics. For all that there's been people working here, the Director has been conspicuously absent. The paperwork did get done, though, sometime in the night, and Scales' little office is open, the door slightly ajar. Springer heads into the Medical bay, holding a rather large box of energoodies. He pauses just inside and looks around before hmming to himself and moves forward to sit on one of the empty desks and pops it open, pulling out one to chew on a bit as he looks around the bay. While some of the gumbies may look over in curiosity, they leave the Wrecker alone. Nobody seems inclined to ask what he's doing here. < irc.dal.net> … < irc.dal.net> <> Their idea of taming involved giving me more responsibility. < irc.dal.net> <> Sorry...spaced out for a few moments. < irc.dal.net> did it work? < irc.dal.net> <> Yes...I guess. I have my moments. But I am a better mech for it. Springer puts one to the side as he looks up and around and opens another one, "You know not going to go away, Scales. And a Director shouldn't be hiding now should they? Especially during a time like this." He starts chewing on the next one and just waits. < irc.dal.net> I kind of gave myself responsibility once After a moment, there's a quiet radio response from somewhere nearby, << Go 'way. Don' wanna. >> Springer keeps chewing a bit, "I'll start singing if you don't, Scales." A few of the wounded and gumbys flinch at THAT.. Singing is NOT one of the Green Machine's strong points. It might threaten the gumbies, but it seems it's not enough to get the tape to come out. Springer looks at the Gumbies, "Any of you want to help me out here? No? Ok." He clears his throat and does just what he said he would do.. and sings.. badly.. off-key and one of the more raunchiest ones a Transformer knows. While chewing on another goodie. (Radio) Stormfront sends Scales a radio transmission, 'message me when you wake up' (Radio) Scales transmits, "Neh... 'm awake. Springer's singin'." to Stormfront. Scales does not emerge, not even to yell at Springer. She knows this tactic. (Radio) Stormfront sends Scales a radio transmission, 'didn't know he could sing....maybe that's why all the femmes....err nevermind.' Springer keeps up the singing, though he does get up and passes around some goodies to the others being forced to listen to the singing. Finally he stops and sighs a bit before sitting back down, this time singing a more calming and relaxing song. (Radio) Scales transmits, "Oh, good.. he stopped singin' the bar songs. Ugh.." to Stormfront. After a bit, the quiet radio grudgingly admits, << That one's nice. >> Springer pauses a bit and looks up and pats the table next to him, "Come on out? I only have a bit of time before I need to deploy for a mission. Want to see my favorite pretty dinogal." There's another wait before there's a reply. << I don't wanna. 'S safe here. >> Springer tilts his head to the side "And? You going to stop doing what you always do? help people? Cant do that from in there." (Radio) Stormfront sends Scales a radio transmission, 'I know one about a baby shark you might like... or this other one that doesn't have an ending....' (Radio) Scales transmits, "Meh.. not right now.." to Stormfront. (Radio) Stormfront sends Scales a radio transmission, 'Puff the magic dragon?' (Radio) Scales transmits, "Only the original Peter, Paul, an' Mary." to Stormfront. The next reply begins as almost a wail, << I -can't-.. I did my work. Don' yell at me. >> (Radio) Stormfront sends Scales a radio transmission, 'that one isn't bad. The seal one isn't had either.' Springer sighs, "I'm not yelling, Scales. There's beings that need your help and your hiding in a vent." He leans back a bit where he's sitting, "Come out and talk to me.. you know I'll protect you." (Radio) Scales transmits, "Too slow. Like the original better." to Stormfront. After another wait, the tiny green head peeks carefully from behind the door to Scales' office. She's pressed against the wall as if at any moment somebody might jump out and grab her. Springer simply sits and waits, smiling a bit as he at least see's her poke her head out.. and again he pats right next to him. Scales skitters across the floor and hops up, curling up close. She normally feels rather warm, but today her scales are cool to the touch. Springer hmss then reaches over and slowly but carefully picks up Scales and sets her on his lap and pets her softly, "It's okay to be scared.. just can't let it overcome you." He shifts a bit and pulls out a energoodie and sets it next to her. Scales picks up the energoodie and nibbles quietly. Her optics, rather than cycling through the rainbow spectrum, are blue rimmed with yellow and a hazy green where the two colors touch, the colors pulsing back and forth slightly. Springer just... be's there for the moment, stroking along Scales' back lightly. Scales finishes the treat and leans against Springer, a tiny bit of warmth returning to her frame. (Radio) Stormfront sends Scales a radio transmission, 'https://youtu.be/PyAdps2W-ZA' The colors in Scales' optics warm slightly, too. She tilts her head slightly as if thinking, then cuddles up against Springer again. (Radio) Scales transmits, "https://youtu.be/1iEf-Vn-vfE" to Stormfront. < irc.dal.net> <> https://youtu.be/2CFBHThW7Dk Springer just pets her for a bit longer, a few more goodies being placed next to her, "You feeling any better?" Scales warms up slowly as she nibbles more energoodies. She makes a non-committed sound to Springer, but her optics are settling into a more normal pattern. Still a lot more blue than usual. Springer grins and keeps up the soft petting, "My pretty pretty draggie." He does give the others in the room the Look.. that bad things will happen if they even considered teasing Scales. Springer just keeps petting Scales softly, the box of goodies sit next to him and open so she can get any she wishes, the Wrecker just doing his best to be there for a friend. Scales quietly nibbles energoodies and rests. '''Later that day...' ' ' <> Stormfront says, "Trailbreaker is relieving me from my post. Whoever's next up better be resting and refueling or I'm sic'ing Ironhide on them....and Chromia." ' ' <> Imager says, "I've got a partial tank iffin someone needs fuelin" ' ' <> Springer says, "I would help but I deploy shortly. Dealing with something important before I deploy for ops." ' ' <> Imager says, "Forcefielder people, you've got priority at the moment until Inferno gives me an update. Any of you need partial tankage?" ' ' Springer deals with that important thing.. petting and trying to renew that.. peppiness he remembers in the little dragon resting on his lap. ' ' <> Starlock grons ' ' Scales stirs a bit and yawns. She must have caught another nap. The little dragon shivers a bit, even though she's much warmer than she'd been. ' ' Springer hmmss and picks Scales up lightly and slowly and gives her a proper hug while still petting lightly, "Sleep okay? Tried to keep the movements limited." ' ' Scales snuggles in close. "Better," she mumbles. After a moment, she peeks out over Springer's arm carefully, looking to see if there's more energoodies around. Or maybe even proper energon. ' ' Springer chuckles as the box is still there though alot less filled then before.. and a large energon drink is next to it the Wrecker had been sipping from. "Hungry or thristy? The drink is a bit stronger then most but not one of my stronger ones." ' ' <> Ko-Te says, "Great results, can be achieved with small forces." ' ' <> Folly says, "Uhm.....thank you." ' ' Scales mmmms. "Hungry," she says. "Wasn't outside, an' the sun here isn't all that great anyway. Takes a long time t'get a full charge from it." ' ' <> Ko-Te says, "If we fail to look after others when they need help, who will look after us?" ' ' <> Folly says, "I....think.....Pipes?" ' ' Springer hmmss.. then shifts a bit to put Scales on his shoulder, "Shall we go for a walk outside then? I will honor my word and protect you if something happens." ' ' <> Folly says, "Pipes is VERY good at looking after people." ' ' Scales clings there, tail wrapping around Springer's arm. "'Kay." She shuffles her wings a bit, nervously. ' ' <> Imager says, "I think that was something of a......." <> Imager says, "You know what, Pipes IS very good at looking after people" ' ' <> Folly says, "mmhmmm" ' ' Springer stands up slowly and heads towards the exit, pausing to grab the box of goodies, after offering Scales one, then grabbing his drink as well. ' ' <> Stormfront says, "So's red Alert.... especially when you don't think he's watching." ' ' <> Folly says, "Is...Is he not watching me now?" ' ' Iacon Plain - Northern Hemisphere - Cybertron Iacon is an Autobot-controlled city-state, located near the north pole of Cybertron. It is also the location of the capital city of the same name. It is by far the largest and most well-defended Autobot settlement on Cybertron. It is home to the military command on Cybertron, as well as the center of Autobot culture. Even Autobots originally from other parts of Cybertron tend to call Iacon home. Most Autobot residents dwell in the Great Dome, although there are other locations in Iacon, including Nova Point. With the movement into orbit around Cybertron's new sun, life is starting to return to Iacon Plain. Small energon shards actually grow from the ground. Astute observers may spot skittish e-quines, flickering as they run. They suddenly bolt like lightning when scared, leaving only scorch marks behind. Smaller and slower are the zap-ponies, who are friendlier and transform into motorcycles. Midsize holes in the ground are left behind by burrowing armodrillos... larger holes hint at the return of subterranean drillers to prey on unwary surface-dwellers. ' ' Scales peers about anxiously as they leave the medical center, but does open up and flatten out her wings against Springer to catch some of the sunlight. Green on green. ' ' Springer walks out of Iacon carefully, a box of goodies under one arm, a drink held in the other and a cute dragongal on his shoulder. Ever Mechs dream. ' ' <> Ko-Te says, "Power comes in response to a need, not a desire. You have to create that need." ' ' Scales flattens up against Springer closely enough to look almost like a new armor accessory rather than a separate person. ' ' Ko-Te is standing by the gate looking into Iacon, the rings on his staff jingling idly with his movements. ' ' Springer reaches up and pets Scales as he keeps walking, putting some distance from the Gate and moving into the stronger sunlight, at least what there is of it. He pauses a bit and nods his head respectfully towards Ko-Te as he looks up to Scales and offers the drink to her. ' ' Scales stretches out to lap up a little of the drink, then straightens up and looks around, spotting Ko-Te. Him, being a Junkion, isn't too scary. Log session ending at 20:59:54 on Tuesday, 24 September 2019.